


Jealous

by kaige68



Series: Jealous [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters nor do I make profit from this.</p><p>Haldoor's prompt:  <em> I just want to make Danny jealous all the time.</em></p>
    </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I make profit from this.
> 
> Haldoor's prompt: _I just want to make Danny jealous all the time._

It was sweltering in the car. The heat drove the pain home even further. Pressed the betrayal into his brain.

Danny’d packed Grace up at Kamekona’s quickly and quietly. Refusing to let his daughter know that he’d failed at another relationship. Not wanting her to see _Uncle Steve_ cheat on her father.

Steve’s hand had been on the bare shoulder, thumb stroking over the back of a neck that wasn’t Danny’s. A brilliant smile lit up Steve’s face as his forehead touched the other man’s.

Danny had been happy, just this morning. He hadn’t had cause to be jealous then.

**Author's Note:**

> And now due to much poking this will be multi-part.


End file.
